the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Abis
Lady Abis, the partner and co-Overlord with Hobgoblin, was relatively unknown when she suddenly appeared on the scene in Fusion, committing acts of terror that stopped only where very young children were concerned. The media labels her a tanker, nothing more than a simple thug that can withstand damage. Oh, if they only knew the truth. Background When Abis hatched from her egg she was horrified to discover all of her clutch-mates and mother destroyed. There was a foul smell in the cave, a smell she would later come to associate with human beings. For the next two hundred years Abis laid low in the deepest parts of the Blackdell in the central region of The Western Empire, quietly amassing power and reputation through precision, almost military type strikes against hostile orc and gnoll tribes. By the end of her second century Abis had come to be ingrained in both of the aforementioned cultures. She was worshiped as a death goddess by the orcs and a Deep Judge by the gnolls. She was content with both titles, and happily accepted their offerings while playing both roles to the hilt. Where humans were concerned and she was called upon to pronounce judgment, she never showed mercy regardless of the judgment request placed before her. She was responsible for the deaths of at least fifty human explorers, both by incinerating them herself or commanding her adoring gnoll tribes to execute the interlopers in her name. On a cool summer evening she was notified that a grand group of almost mythical adventurers, the Blades of Paradigm, had entered the Blackdell. Terrified that they were coming for her, Abis fled into the deepest swamp of the Dell. There, in hiding, she found the vague remnants of an unknown ancient architecture and within those, a vibrant hissing, spitting, glowing lavender portal. Curious, she entered. She emerged into an alien landscape, a canyon where the ground was hard and black under her feet. Canyon walls of glass and steel towered on each side of her. At her feet, countless humans were running and screaming. Abis, confused and frightened, began to slink back into the portal when strange creatures: beasts of metal with round feet, pulled up in front of her and behind her, effectively sealing off her retreat. Worse, humans in green uniforms began striking her with sticks of steel that didn't hurt her. But the metal creatures seemed able to breath fire at her, and the explosions caused by that fire actually hurt her. In pain and terrified to the point of panic, Abis defended herself. Sweeps of her massive claws sent the metal beasts rolling end over end. Unleashing the full power of her breath weapon vaporized the humans in the green outfits and also many of the humans running about in panic. She smashed metal beasts with her tail, and knew the taste of human blood with each powerful bite. She gained the upper hand, but then a new type of human appeared: six of them, each one wearing different colorful outfits. These new humans hurt her, increasing her terror and her rage. Two of them she simply couldn't hit at all. One was able to move to different places on the ground with such speed that Abis wasn't able to track her movements. One was so fast and agile she evaded each of Abis' attacks with leaps, spinning evasions, and crawling up the canyon walls like a spider. This second woman was able to use magic, covering Abis' eyes with magic nets and binding her tail to the ground. One of these new soldiers was able to transform himself into a metal monolith armed with a hammer and each of his strikes inflicted terrible pain and sent her slamming into the canyon walls. The final two women were conjurors, creating huge shapes and summoning giants, dragons, and unrecognizable monsters that struck her repeatedly. Unable to escape, Abis knew that she was about to die. But then another creature appeared, a malformed ''thing ''that reminded her of an orc. The orc had powerful magic of his own, throwing fireballs at the costumed team, the metal beasts, and even those humans that were fleeing. The orc drew attention away from her so seeing her chance Abis fled back through the portal to the cool, calm, quiet safety of her Blackdell lair. She breathed a sigh of relief until she realized that the fireball throwing orc had followed her through the portal. Roaring her fury and a challenge she whirled and prepared to attack. She drew up short when the orc raised both hands and began to flatter her. He flattered her majesty, her beauty, and her power and above all swore that he was not there to hurt her but to admirer her. Wary but calmer, she allowed the orc to make her comfortable and tend to her wounds. She was surprised when the orc removed its face to reveal he was nothing more than a human in costume. In order to help the strange human assist her she assumed human shape of her own, which only resulted in an even greater stream of praises and admiration. She listened quietly as the human cleaned and bandaged her wounds, talking to her the whole time and explaining the world he was from and apologizing profusely for how badly such a "beautiful, alluring, amazing dragon as yourself" had been treated at her appearance. Slowly but surely over the days that followed Hobgoblin, for he it was, gave details about his home world, brought her food and medicines, and not only looked after her but positively pampered her. At the end of the month Abis surprised herself by realizing that not only did she like this strange human and enjoyed his company; she was falling in love with him. She eventually admitted it, and was delighted when Hobgoblin embraced her, kissed her, and returned the sentiment. When it was time for him to go back to his own world he begged her, pleaded with her, to come with him. She did, and together Lady Abis and Hobgoblin have become two of the most dangerous and most feared Overlords in the Advent. Personality Of all of the Overlords working for the Advent Lady Abis is ranked as one of the most durable. Her power is such that she can go toe to toe with such power-houses as Brahma and Girl Wonder. Unlike her partner, Lady Abis is more of the mastermind type; she prefers to work behind the black shroud and get her work done through lackeys and lieutenants. She is an exceptionally experienced and talented manipulator, conniver, and wish fulfiller. In person she is aloof and quiet enough to seem cold and emotionless. She hates humans with an almost blind passion. The sole exception to this hate is Hobgoblin, with whom she is truly in love and protective of. She burns with a cold, never-ending fury which shows in every sentence and every gesture. She has no qualms whatsoever about killing humans, individually or en masse. She stops short of murdering infants and toddlers, but every other human is fair game. Skills & Talents Lady Abis i9s a magnificent orator and public speaker, with a very erudite manner of speaking. Her natural magnetism shines through when she delivers a speech, a magnetism that draws followers to her. Most of her followers are cowardly, disenfranchised, and need something to belong to; Lady Abis affection--albiet false--makes such people feel loved and cared for. Thanks in large part t Hobgoblin Lady Abis is quiet skilled at moving silently and utilizing stealth. She has mastered the art of ambush, and is a skilled tactician in creating ambush positions and knowing exactly when and where to have her soldiers strike from such positions. She is a good hand-to-hand fighter. She lacks the discipline to devote herself to an intense and rigourous martial art style but knows a few boxing strikes and defensive stances which she uses to good measure when cornered. Her greatest hobby is coin collecting. She is always on the look out for new and rare types of coins both foreign and domestic; this interest can be used against her in order to lure her out into the open. Powers To most people, pthe public, and law enforcment Lady Abis is simply a relatively straight-forward brick and tanker. Aside from a few selected Advent Overlords she considers friends, nobody has any idea that Lady Abis is in reality an adult black dragon originating from the planet Zoka. As with all of her species, Lady Abis is able to adopt and sustain a human form at will. She almost never reveals her true form. Regardless of her shape she has meta-human strength and is able to lift and carry fifty tons of weight under optimum conditions. Her hide/skin is so tough and dense that only military grade ordinance such as rockets and anti-tank weapons can harm her; anything less is simply an annoyance that stings a bit. Lady Abis is amphibious, capable of breathing underwater. She has superior night vision, even in total darkness she can see clealry out to 60 feet and can see into the ultraviolet spectrum. She is able to cast all five of her senses into nearby animals and wildlife which she often does in order to spy on her enemies and her soldiers alike. She is able to 'smell' magic and magic items and thus is impossible for magic using or bestowed characters to sneak up on her. Lady Abis, like all of her s-pecies, is able to utilize a breath weapon. In her case it is an organic acid that is corrosive enough to vaporize tissue on contact and eat its way through any metal except Vibranium. She can release this weapon either as a 120 foot stream that's five feet wide or as a thick cloud twenty feet wide. Luckily for most heroes, Lady Abis must be in her true dragon shape in order to use her breath weapon. Quote "You humans. You all conclude that you are apex predators, the most progressive in society and civilization but arrogant enough that you fail to realize that you commit murder with each and every step. You are a virus, and this world would be so much more sophisticated without your species in it."